Because the Sky is Blue
by Caffeinated Creativity
Summary: Series of drabbles inspired by Beatles songs. Various pairings and styles. May contain spoilers.
1. Introduction

**INTRODUCTION:**

Hey, folks, before I start with the actual fics, I'd just like to explain what all this is going to be about.

Well, one fine day I was banging my head against a wall, trying to figure out some stuff to write for Phoenix Wright fanfics. I happened to be listening to my Beatles playlist on Winamp at the time, and since the Beatles tend to do quite a lot to inspire me for things, I figured - why not get some ideas from the Fab Four? So I did, and this little drabble-like series was born.

All the chapters star different characters (well, for the most part - I repeat the Phoenix/Edgeworth pairing a bit more than the others, but that's just the way I am, son) and are in different styles and plotlines, ranging from humor to tragedy, romance to friendship. Some are thought-based and in first person, some fall into second-person, some go the average route of third person.

It should be said that the songs _inspire_ the ficlets, but are not actually _incorporated_ into the story. These are not songfics.

I will write any pairing, even the ones I don't like, if there's a song I think matches them, and I will take tips, ideas, and requests (that is, if you can supply both the pairing/character/situation as well as the song you think matches them).

There are a lot of Beatles songs out there, people, and I can use them more than once, so there's a good chance this series will never end. If you don't like a certain pairing, skip around a bit until you find a story starring one that you do, or contact me with one you want.

**Lots of hearts and things, and I hope you read and respond.**

Signed,

_Caffeinated Creativity_


	2. If I Fell

**_Story One - _"If I Fell"**

** Character(s):** Edgeworth; First-person thoughts.  
**Pairing(s): **Edgeworth/Phoenix  
**Genre:** Romance

----

_If I fell in love with you, would you promise to be true?  
And help me understand,  
Because I've been in love before  
And I found that love was more  
Than just holding hands…  
If I trust in you, oh please  
Don't run and hide  
If I love you too, oh please  
Don't hurt my pride  
Because I couldn't stand the pain  
And I'd be sad if our new love was in vain…_

_---------------------------------------------------------------_o-o-o-o-o-o_-------------------------------------------------------------_

You are foolish. You are foolish, rash, thoughtless, careless, and unbelievably _good_.

I've never met someone like you before, not really – I've met those who would smile on the outside, donate a few dollars to charity and then spend hundreds on an excessively extravagant meal for no reason other than they could. I'll even admit it; I've been one of those people on occasion, though now that you're in my life I find myself caring more for the 'charity' aspect and less for the extravagant meal, and this change in myself scares me.

I have you to blame. You smile on the outside, and you smile on the inside. You would give your money and your meal to the poor, and if there wasn't anyone around to stop you, I imagine you would probably give them anything and everything you owned. Your goodness will be your undoing, and it will probably be mine, too.

Because I've never done this, never wanted to do this, never wanted to give away everything I owned for a smile, for your smile. I keep everything inside; I keep everything to myself, my own little world that no one can enter. I figured it was safer this way, because I've loved before, and it's not like the saying at all. _To have loved and lost is better than to have never loved at all_ – that isn't the way things go. I loved, I lost, and when I lost I closed myself off, my heart froze over and I put up barriers so that it would never happen again. I didn't want that pain, and I didn't want… the eventual coldness, either.

I never planned for you to be able to tear down my defenses, but you did, and you did it with the same recklessness as you do everything else. I fought it, but much in the same way a bumblebee could fight a hurricane – that whirlwind of chaos was strongly at the advantage. In this vein of thought, I really can't be sure who is the bumblebee and who is the hurricane, because though your chaotic, thoughtless tendencies would put you in the role of the hurricane, your tenacity and inability to understand when you should give up puts you in the role of the bumblebee. You are quite the enigma.

Though I can be sure that your morality would keep you from ever purposely hurting me, I can't be sure that my loving you would do the same, because if I give in, if I allow myself to care for someone other than myself, and that person is hurt, lost, or is so unconsciously careless that they can't get a clue and figure it all out for themselves, it would be the worst thing I'd ever allowed myself to do. I don't like taking chances, and you are quite the chance, because you can't seem to keep yourself out of trouble, you can't seem to keep yourself safe, and you attract people who wouldn't think twice before doing you harm.

You are foolish, rash, thoughtless, and, without a doubt, you will be the death of yourself.

Without a doubt, you will be the death of me.

But, also, without a doubt, you will be the life of me as well.

_--_


	3. For No One

_**Story Two - **_**"For No One"**

**Character(s):** Phoenix; Second-person.  
**Pairing(s):**Phoenix/Dahlia (**Spoilers for Game 3)**  
**Genre:** Romance/Hurt/Tragedy(?)

_And in her eyes, you see nothing  
No sign of love behind the tears  
Cried for no one –  
A love that should have lasted years.  
You want her, you need her  
And yet you don't believe her  
When she says, "Our love is dead,"  
You think she needs you._

* * *

She's saying that she doesn't love you, she's saying it had all been a lie.

_Laughter, smiling, you're talking together and you think, this is the one, this is who you'll love forever, this Dahlia Hawthorne is your life and this will never end._

You can't believe it, you can't believe it'd all been a lie and you just want to wake up from this nightmare, this joke, this "truth" can't be the _real_ truth because you _know_ the real truth, you've seen it, you've lived it, you've felt it, but she's smiling a smile that's nothing like the one you know, and if a smile can change, who's to say that the truth can't change as well?

Her eyes are so cold, there's nothing there and they're nothing like the ones you spent so long gazing into, the ones you could've written poetry about, the ones that smiled even when her lips did not. These eyes might smile, but it's mocking, hurtful, angry, and in all your time together you've never known her to be angry, never known your dear, dear Dollie to be so cruel.

_You trip and fall, and she asks if you're okay. Her face is full of concern, and you think there might be love there, too, but it's too soon to tell. It's too soon to hope._

Could you really have been so dumb? Could you really have been so blind that you couldn't see the evil behind that mask of innocence?

You feel angry with yourself, but you haven't reached the point of being angry with her. You can't hate her, not yet, because even through this deception you still love her, you still hope she'll change her mind, she'll ask you to forgive her and you can start again like this terrible thing had never happened. You're still hoping that this is just one big mistake, a misunderstanding, a case of mistaken identity. If she said she was sorry, you would forgive her in an instant, and that just might be the problem here.

_You're sharing a meal on a park bench, it's your first real date and she's shy, nervous, not nearly as bold as she was when you first met, and you find it cute, endearing. You can tell you already love this girl._

What did you do to deserve this? You trusted, you loved, you opened up your heart, you did all the things a good person was meant to do, so why were you rewarded with this pain? What did that say about the world, when good people were punished while evil people, wicked people disguised as angels laughed?

How could you ever allow yourself to love again? How did you know that this wouldn't happen again, and again? Were you meant to love, or were you meant to be alone?

_You've never felt more alive. She loves you, you know it, and you could be walking on air. The sky could fall today, and you would be okay with that because Dahlia Hawthorne loves you._

She's still laughing. You think she might always be laughing. You don't think you could ever imagine that face again, that beautiful, wonderful face without seeing cruelty and hatred, twisting it and distorting it.

But also, you know you could never forget it.

You know you could never forget her, and you could never stop loving her. You can hate her, one day, but you will still love her even as you do.

_You're walking through the park. It's raining, and you're sharing an umbrella. You're wearing the sweater she made for you, and she's telling you a joke she heard one day during class. You think it's the most wonderful thing you've ever heard – but, then again, you think that about everything she says. You are completely devoted to her._

You're still wearing that sweater. It's constricting, suffocating, poisoning you and you want to rip it off, shred it and burn the pieces, but at the same time you want to hold it close and close your eyes, you want to wish for this tragedy to end, wish for those days when you felt you could never be unhappy.

But oh, you are unhappy now. You don't think you could ever be happy again.

Your world is crumbling to pieces and the one you loved is the one who destroyed it.


End file.
